1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED warning light system and more particularly pertains to projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life, cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The FAA requires that obstructions to aircraft, such as towers, cables, and tall buildings be fitted with visible elements to render these highly visible to approaching aircraft. FAA Advisory Circular AC-150/5345-43E forms the specification for these lights. Of these elements there exists a requirement for a low intensity steady burn red light system, designated the L810, to be placed in accordance with a set plan at levels on all towers potentially forming a hazard to air navigation. The L810 system generally incorporates a light source and a lensed dome directing red light into a 360 azimuth around the obstruction and within a band 10 degrees wide about a plane anywhere from 4 to 20 degrees above the horizontal. The minimum intensity of the L810 light is 32.5 candela. The conventional L810 employs an incandescent lamp appearing in bulb form having a long circular filament and a threaded base. The lensed dome comprises a red filter glass structure having a molded Fresnel outer portion and a lenticular array inner portion. The substantially white light produced by the filament is focused vertically into the 10-degree zone by the Fresnel portion and dispersed uniformly into the 360-degree zone by the lenticular array portion.
There are some LED based obstruction lights on the market, however, all of these employ a Fresnel lens and internal lenticular array to produce the requisite beam characteristics. Also, there is a requirement for a 2,000-candela flashing light designated the L864 light which is now generally satisfied with a xenon gas discharge lamp, however, an LED based L864 equivalent is available overseas, however the US version is in approval testing.
There is a need to simplify the optical systems of LED based aircraft obstruction lights and the subject invention substantially fills that need. There are additional industrial and vehicular warning light applications that can benefit from the LED warning light system invention.
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of know designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of projecting light through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior methods and apparatuses do not describe a LED warning light system that allows projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life, cost effective manner.
In this respect, the LED warning light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life, cost effective manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a LED warning light system which can be used for projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life, cost effective manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighting systems of know designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved LED warning light system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a LED warning light system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a light emitting diode lighting system for projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life cost effective manner. The system comprises, in combination, a circular plate which has an enlarged exterior periphery and a central circular attachment zone of a reduced circumference. The plate has an upper surface with a plurality of mounting areas there through. The mounting areas include a plurality of mounting areas in an circular exterior array adjacent to the exterior periphery and an circular interior array around the circular attachment zone and a plurality of circular intermediate arrays there between. Nest provided is a plurality of light emitting diodes. Such light emitting diodes have light emitting upper areas and lower areas formed with electrical leads for illuminating the upper areas. Intermediate securement means are located there between. Each of the light emitting diodes is secured within an associated hole on the plate. A reflector in a truncated cone-shaped configuration is next provided. It has a central axis perpendicular to the plate and a circular smaller end of a reduced circumference positioned within the circular attachment zone of the circular plate. It also has a circular upper end of an enlarged circumference at least as great as that of the plate. The upper end is positioned above the plate and parallel therewith. The reflector has an intermediate surface there between. The intermediate surface of the reflector has a continually diminishing circumference from its upper end to its lower end. It is located entirely above the light emitting diodes. The reflector and plate have a common axis there through. The surface is at an angle of between about 22 to 50 degrees from the common axis. Lastly, provided are means to apply an electrical current to the anodes and cathodes of the light emitting diodes. In this manner illumination from the upper ends of the light emitting diodes will project outwardly and also reflect from the surface of the reflector to disseminate an annular beam of the reflected light in all directions upwardly. The upwardly directed right is at between xe2x88x9245 and +70 degrees from the plane of the plate. The horizontal divergence is between about 2 and 120 degrees, preferably z degrees. The vertical divergence is between 2 and 46 degrees, preferably 10 degrees.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a LED warning light system which has all of the advantages of the prior art lighting systems of know designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a LED warning light system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a LED warning light system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a LED warning light system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such LED warning light system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a LED warning light system for projecting light at a predetermined angle in a long life, cost effective manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting diode lighting system comprising a plate having an exterior periphery and a central generally circular attachment zone of a reduced circumference. The plate has an upper surface with a plurality of mounting areas therein. The upper surface may be reflective or non-reflective. The mounting areas include a generally circular exterior array adjacent to the exterior periphery and a generally circular interior array around the attachment zone and at least one circular intermediate arrays there between. A plurality of light emitters have light emitting upper areas and with lower areas formed with electrical leads for illuminating the upper areas with intermediate securement means there between. Each of the light emitters is secured within an associated hole on the plate. A reflector is in a generally truncated cone-shaped configuration with a central axis perpendicular to the plate and a generally circular smaller end of a reduced circumference positioned within the attachment zone of the circular plate and with a generally circular upper end of an enlarged circumference positioned above the plate. An intermediate surface is there between. The intermediate surface of the reflector has a continually diminishing circumference from its upper end to its lower end and is located entirely above the light emitters and with the reflector and plate having a common axis there through.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.